


Shut Up

by destielseverim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Drabbles, I am really bad with tags okay, I wanted to be a smut but, M/M, One Shot, Shut Up Kiss, cas shuts dean up, kiss, make out, really short, sam caughts them in action, short fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseverim/pseuds/destielseverim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up.”Cas shouted.<br/>I respond immidietly”Why don’t you make me.”and before I knew it he slammed me against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic and I'm sorry for grammer mistakes cuz I wrote this at like 4am and English is not my main language but hope you guys like it.I appreciate all the comments and kudos.

“Shut up.”Cas shouted.

I respond immidietly”Why don’t you make me.”and before I knew it he slammed me against the wall.I swallowed.He stand there for a second and step forward.We were so close now.He smelled so nice.Something changed in his blue eyes.Anger was gone.Now all I can see was lust.He narrowed his eyes as he look my lips thoughtfully trying to decide whether to kiss me or not.I dared him with my eyes.He tilt his head started to lean and go for the kiss.Moment he lock our lips everything was gone.It was just us.At first the kiss was small and shy.But then, it grew bigger and more instense.There was heat between us,radiating,making us glow.As we started to kiss deeper I forgot all the anger ,the fight we had and orher problems.His lips were soft.I slid my tongue inside his mouth.It was hot and wet.He deepened the kiss.His hand were all over me running down my back.Our bodies pressed and he started to move his hips syncfully to mine.The feeling of his soft lips washed all my sins.I let out a groan as he pressed his body even tighter now and as I feel his warm tongue move in my mouth.My hands were in his neck pulling him closer.And he knotted his fingers to my hair.When he broke the kiss ı suffucaited.I needed him like I need air.His lips started to move down to my neck traveling up.His hips grinned against mine.Our hips matched like puzzle pieces.His name escaped my lips as a groan”Cas.”My heart was pounding like a machine gun.I can feel the lust travelling in my veins.I could stay in that moment forever.It felt so right.

And then I heard the bunkers door opening.Of course everything was great and then it was over.

Sam shouted”Guys I’m back.I might find a case.”

We broke the kiss and our bodies aparted.Cas took a step back.We both were breathing heavily.I can see Cas’s bruised lips and messy hair.I was hundred percent sure I looked the same.This sure looked really suspicious.Sam stopped walking and stood in the door with a complete shock on his face when he saw us.Great we were busted.He quickly understand that he was interupting something.

”Ummm I guees I forgot something in the cafe.I’ll be back in an hour.”he said with a smile as he turn his back and leave fast as he come.

My face flash red.But I led Cas to my room.And started to take of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw sorry if it's too short.Maybe I'll improve it later.Omg I just realize that was so poorly written.I'm sorry grhhh.*Walks to my shame corner


End file.
